insigniasfandomcom-20200215-history
V for Vendetta (film)
V for Vendetta is a 2006 US film directed by James McTeigue using a screenplay written by the Wachowski Brothers and adapted from a british comics series of the same name by Alan Moore first published episodically in 1985 in the pages of Quality Communication's "Warrior" comics and later finished as a stand alone mini-series published by DC comics. The movie centers on the action of "V", an anonymous anarchist terrorist trying to bring down the Norsefire Party, a fascistic totalitarian party ruling Great Britain in the near future. 'Norsefire' Unlike some other fictional and real world totalitarian parties, most members of the Norsefire Party do not appear to wear distinctive dress elements in everyday life at the time the movie takes place. In flashback scenes however, paramilitary members of the Norsefire Party can be seen parading in uniform. Politicians Politicians such as High Chancellor Sutler wear civilian clothes with a party pin on their lapel (red double cross on a black rectangle) Police Policemen wear a uniform composed of * a black or dark blue peak cap with a shield shaped silver badge containing the word "POLICE" at the top over a number of rays going toward the outside of the shield * a black or dark blue bulletproof vest * a black or dark blue windbreaker or sweater underneath with shoulder flaps going over the vest. The flaps have slides with a silver "P" over a series of numbers (different for each policeman) * a white or pale blue shirt * a black or dark blue tie * a black or dark blue pair of pants Fingermen Unlike the Police, the fingermen appear to dedicate their attention only to crimes related to the party's hold on the population such as curfew breaking and behavior deemed disloyal. Fingermen dress in civilian clothes but carry a wallet badge in the shape of the party emblem (red double cross on a black rectangle). 'Troops in flashbacks' In flashback scenes, paramilitary members of the Norsefire Party are seen marching while wearing: * A double breasted black leather jacket with plain silver buttons. * a black sam brown belt * a black brassard with the Norsefire logo (black double cross on red rectangle) on their right arm. * A red shirt with a black strip tie of cloth underneath the collar. * Black leather pants * black biker boots. * A black beret with the party insignia at the front. Flashback scenes of Commander Prothero at Larkhill shows him wearing a similar uniform but with the jacket replaced by a double breasted business suit with metallic buttons with the party logo on them. He also wears a red & black tie. Troops near "modern day" Near the end of the movie, a scene takes place in modern days during which troops can be seen defending parliament. Rather then the uniform seen during flashbacks,these wear urban camouflage shirts and pants and black utility vests. Headgear is either an urban camo helmet and black half mask or a black beret with the party logo. The one exception is a general seen wearing a red beret instead. Unknown Norsefire agents A brief flashback scene takes place during a night raid on a couple's home. The people conducting the raid are shown wearing black tactical gear, gloves and a balaclava with the only distinctive feature being a red double cross on the upper arm. No context is given so it is unclear if these are fingermen, militiamen or some other branch of norsefire. 'Rank Insignias' No rank insignias are obvious on the uniforms worn during flashbacks. Commander Prothero is seen wearing metallic pins on his lapels although it is unclear if these are rank insingias or some other type of decoration. In the present days, army officers are seen wearing real world golden metallic British army insignias on their lapels. Category:Fictional Category:Film